


Rewrite The Stars

by WaywardGranger



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kick, M/M, klance, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGranger/pseuds/WaywardGranger
Summary: Love comes in many forms. And stages. When a calm walk on the beach takes a life-changing turn, Lance:1: Comes to a realization2: Says the wrong thing3: Makes a choice.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> that summary is shit, but the fic is less shit, trust me.

The water was still. Calm. 

As a breeze fluttered over the beach, it picked up the coolness of the ocean, unfurling its tranquility across the expanse of the shore. 

Lance closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath in an attempt to savour the intrinsic tenderness of his home planet. 

Keith’s hands squeezed his, lightly. “I love you.” 

Lance opened his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend as they walked across the beach, hand in hand. 

“I love you more,” he replied, swinging their arms in pure giddy adoration. 

They walked a little while longer, barefoot, in serene silence, as they watched birds soar across the horizon and dip below the setting sun. 

Ever since the war had ended, Lance felt he’d been missing something. Him and Allura had parted ways, albeit on good terms. Lance had tried living the simple life on his family’s farm. That didn’t pan out. He jumped from one job to another, never staying in one place for too long, never settling. It was chaotic and it was exhausting. That is, until Keith happened. 

What they had, began as a reluctant rivalry. They soon became friends, and almost something more. Then, they’d lost touch for a while after the war, but, slowly, ever so slowly, they gravitated back toward each other. And it was everything Lance had been missing and more. Everything he needed to heal his blue heart. Everything he needed to get back at the stars that mocked him every night for so long. Everything he needed to give the world back all the love and passion he carried in his soul. 

Keith was his stability, his anchor, his lifeline. They balanced each other out. Red and blue, fire and ice, hot and cold. They were perfect. 

His mind wandered in the beauty of it all, in the chaos of his life, in the coincidences that led him to this exact moment in time. 

He was brought back to reality when he realized they’d stopped walking. He turned to look at Keith and had to double take when he saw him down on one knee.

Before Lance could even register what was happening, he was crying. 

Keith smiled softly, holding Lance’s hands in his own. He took a deep breath. 

“Lance,” he began, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. 

Lance squeezed his hands, trembling. 

“I think . . .” Keith swallowed. “I think I’ve sort of always known that we’d end up together. Ever since I first saw you at the Garrison, I knew you were something special. And, I’ve never felt that way about anyone, ever. You were the first person who ever loved me this way, and I want you to be the only one.” He paused to take another deep breath. 

“It’s okay,” Lance said, reassuringly. 

“I’ve never believed in fate or destiny. I always thought everything was just chance, just a bunch of coincidences. But the way our stories weaved together through the thread of space and time, I’ve come to believe that coincidences are what make life so special. The universe itself was created through a series of coincidences, and I believe so were we. 

“Through all the crap we’ve been through, all the little chances and coincidences, we still managed to find each other.” Keith smiled, a tear slipping down his face. 

“You make me feel like I’m actually worthy of love and family and belonging. You make me want to work as hard as I have to, to make us work, because _god_, I want this. I want you. All of you. I want your happy and I want your sad. I want your scars and your bruises. I want your heart and your soul. I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of eternity. I want to hold you and touch you and kiss you for the rest of forever. And I hope you want the same from me, because, Lance McClain, I’d travel through the cosmos for you. I’d break through every time loop, destroy every asteroid belt, burn every nebula, and rewrite the freaking stars for you. 

“But I’d also hold you when you’re hurting, drive you home when you’re too tired, make you dinner even though I can’t cook, wash your dirty laundry, do facemasks with you, and dance to your ridiculous songs with you. Because you make me want to put in the effort. You make me push myself to do better. And I wouldn’t do that for anyone else. 

“So, Lance, will you do me the honour of being my husband? Will you marry me?” Keith pulled out a dark blue velvet box and opened it, presenting Lance with a silver ring clad in tiny red and blue stones. 

Lance took Keith’s face in both his hands and knelt down in front of him, crying. “You want to marry me?” his voice cracked. 

Keith smiled. “Of course.”

A thousand emotions consumed Lance as he stared incredulously at this man who believed Lance was deserving of forever with him. 

His lips quivered and his hands trembled, unable to think, unable to speak. 

And then, like a lightbulb flickered on above him, it all clicked, and his mouth fell open as he realized what had been bugging him for over a month. 

“Oh my god, no.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dat cliffhanger tho


	2. Chapter 2

Keith looked like he’d been run through with the universe’s sharpest sword. “No?” he barely got the word out of him without breaking down. 

Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said. “No, I mean yes!” he screamed. “YES!” 

He grabbed Keith’s face and placed a hundred kisses all over it, mumbling “yes” every time he broke to take a breath. 

Keith pulled Lance back lightly for a moment. “Why’d you say-”

“Oh!” Lance jumped. “Sorry,” he kissed Keith again. “I said no because I realized why I’d been carrying this around.” He rummaged through the pocket of his pants and pulled out a silver ring. 

Keith stared at the ring gleaming under the last rays of sunlight. “Oh my god.”

“I know,” Lance let out a breathy laugh. Tears were still streaming down his face, and he sniffled as he locked eyes with Keith, holding the ring up in front of himself. 

“I’ve been carrying this around for. . . a while,” he laughed and wiped his sleeve across his nose. “I don’t know, I wasn’t planning on proposing or anything, but something just told me I have to carry this. And I didn’t realize until now,” he tilted his head as he watched Keith begin to cry, as well, silent tears trickling down his cheeks. 

“Keith,” he placed one hand in his. “I love you so much. More than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in my life. You’re what I’ve always wanted and needed, and nothing I say can ever express just how much I’d do for you. 

“I love your smile and your frown. I love your jokes and your thoughts. I love everything about you, and I always want to keep loving you that way.” He paused to compose himself, trying to hold back the tears. 

“I didn’t realize how much I loved you until we drifted apart after the war. I didn’t realize that you were always the one person who’s always had my back. I didn’t realize how well we worked together. I didn’t realize a whole bunch of things until you became a part of my life. And I want you to stay a part of my life, because you make me realize how much it’s worth living for. And I want to help you realize that too, because you’re the best person I know, and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that. 

“So, Keith Kogane, will you marry me too?” Lance squeaked the last words, unable to control the knot in his throat or the tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, I will, Lance McClain.”

With that, they slipped the rings on each other and sealed their promises with a kiss. 

Lance leaned into Keith, deepening the kiss, and before Keith could steady them, they fell backwards onto the sand. 

Not caring about anything but each other, they laid there on the shoreside, kissing, laughing, crying. 

They didn’t even notice their friends run out cheering from behind one of the cabanas, or the photographer Keith had hired, crying like he was the one who got proposed to. 

This was their moment. And they basked in its full, shameless glory. After all, they deserved to. With all the battles, and fights, and dreadful days they endured, they’d managed to power through it all, and find solace in one another. 

Comfort in themselves. 

Support from the other. 

Lifelong trust in their bond.


End file.
